Playing In Peace
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Percy and Leo fluff. Rated T for suggestive scenes. One-shot


**A Percy/Leo story as requested by smojo12, who sorta requested it in a review for my Will/Jake story. Anyways, this is pure yaoi, so don't like, don't read. Other pairing mentioned, but not appearing, in this story are Percy/Annabeth(past) and Jake/Will. Thanks for requesting this smojo12, I had fun writing it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playing In Peace<strong>_

**_Yin and Yang_**

Leo gasped as he felt a round of pleasure go through his body. Steam came off his body as water hit it, willing the fires wanting to start to cool. His nails dug into the tanned back and he let out a strangled whine when those soft lips touched his. Leo's body clinched up and he heard his lover moaned before releasing fluid into Leo.

Percy's body went limp, chest heaving, hot breath hitting Leo's neck. The bed they were laying in was soaking wet, though singed around the edges. Combining fire and water was a deadly choice, both boys knew it, but they couldn't stop what had formed between them. Percy's hand found Leo's and his fingers intertwined with the fire user's.

"Perce," Leo moaned, making sure his newly discovered lover was still alive. More steam flowed off his skin as water contacted with his flames, confirming Percy was alive and well. "Percy," Leo tried again, wanting his attention this time.

"Yeah," Poseidon's son settled his chin on the Latino's chest. "Need something?" He smiled. His free hand traced the veins on the boy's slim arms. Unlike his siblings, Leo hadn't been working in the forge long enough to gain thick muscles. Percy told the boy countless times, though, that he enjoyed Leo this way, with his lean muscles.

Leo groaned as Percy's hand traced the sensitive marks the sea prince had left on his neck. "Perce, how long have we been doing this?" He finally grunted out, motioning to the bed they laid in. The two boys laid on Percy's bed in the Poseidon cabin, since Hephaestus's was filled and Bunker 9 wasn't as comfortable as a real mattress. Besides, as Percy had said, his dad wouldn't mind if they "slept" together in the Poseidon cabin.

The green eyed halfblood's eyes became distant for a moment, trying to put time together. Truth be told, no matter how cheesy, Percy had lost track of time. Had it been days since they'd won the Giant war and he'd returned to Camp Half-Blood? Or had it been months since Jason had went back to Camp Jupiter? Either way, Percy knew it had been all worth it when he'd comforted Leo. "Since about a week after we won the war," the son of Poseidon decided to answer. "Remember how this started?" His eyes were watching Leo dreamily now.

The fire user nodded. "Yeah, it was just after Jason left," Leo confessed, falling back into a memory.

_They had officially won the war and Jason had chosen to celebrate with his Greek friends at Camp Half-Blood, meaning Percy Jackson was with the Romans at Camp Jupiter. Of course, this happy ending couldn't last forever. Jason had left on a Pegasus the morning before, telling Leo and Piper goodbye. He'd promised to stay in touch but Leo worried that would never happen._

_The fire user shot more flames into his little campfire as it started to fade. He'd decided to camp out in the woods that night, feeling a little depressed. Jason was his only real guy friend. Sure, he had his half siblings, but it wasn't the same. Then there was his trouble with the ladies, if there was any ladies left he hadn't flirted with. He'd crushed on a goddess and got turned down cold. He'd hit on the Roman praetor only to have his best friend end up with her. Of course there was Piper, but nothing would ever happen with that. Piper Mclean was like a step sister to Leo, hot but totally off limits. Hephaestus's son began to wonder if he should just give up on them when he heard a twig snap._

_Leo jumped to his feet and his hands set on fire, ready for any threat. A teenager no more than a year or so older than himself stepped into the light of the fire. His hair was so black it was almost blue and flames danced across his green eyes. A bronze sword was in his right hand, glowing faintly with power. Leo recognized the boy faintly as Percy Jackson. _Just someone else that's out of my league_, he thought grimly. The fact that he found a male attractive didn't even bother Leo, if he couldn't attract a female, why not try a male._

"_Percy Jackson?" Leo question, somewhat unsure. He'd fought beside the boy but they still weren't good friends. At most, they both knew each other from riding the Argo II to Greece, that was it though. They didn't speak unless necessary and they most certainly didn't meet up in the middle of the night like that. "What are you doing here?" He asked once the beautiful boy nodded._

_Percy rubbed the back of his neck, muttering something under his breath. "What?" Leo asked._

"_I wanted to fight monsters," Percy admitted. "I've had a bad night and needed to pick a fight with someone." The green eyed demigod looked up, noting the little camp Leo had set up by the fire. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_Leo's face turned red. "I was sort of depressed," he admitted, smoke coming off his hair. "Wanna sit?" Percy nodded, closing Riptide, and sitting beside Leo in the fire light._

_The Latino offered Percy a piece of chocolate. "Thanks," the hero of Olympus muttered, chewing his candy. "What made you depressed?" Percy figured he'd try to get to know Leo. After all, he'd much rather be out here with the son of Hephaestus than be by himself. Truth was Percy had a little crush on him. The Olympian hero had come to accepted his bisexuality long ago, even before he'd dated Annabeth, he knew he liked both guys and girls._

_Leo sighed as he watched Percy's eyes debate. When the green iris became focused on the Latino age, he spoke. "Jason leaving. He was my only dude friend," Leo admitted, feeling pathetic. Here he was, talking to Percy Jackson, who had a thousand friends, both Greek and Roman, about how he had no friends. He felt like such a loser._

"_I'm your friend Leo," Percy told him quickly, the last thing he wanted was the boy to be depressed over that. "Now, tell me the rest. Jason's not the only reason you're out here by yourself."_

_Leo sighed, his eyes dropping his hands. A little flame began to dance across them. "I've never had any luck with ladies, never even had a girlfriend," he let out a harsh laugh. "I'm thinking about giving up on them all together. I mean, if they aren't even willing to be my friend what's the point?" The little flames turned larger, growing into a bright light sitting in his palms._

_Water droplets spun around the flames, only steaming slightly. Slowly, a coating of water encased the large flame in his palms. Leo looked up at Percy with confused brown eyes. His green eyes were concentrated on the flame in Leo's hand, as his pupils moved, so did the water. Leo looked back down. The water created a spiral around the flame, then a tiny crown, finally, it settled on creating random designs._

"_I've never meant someone like you before," Percy admitted. "I've always been the only one that could control an element like this. Now, you're here, making fire. It's just amazing." The dazing smile on Percy's face was priceless. It made Leo's heart do flips. His eyes landed on Leo's and his smile brightened._

"_Why'd you come here?" Leo asked Percy. "I mean, why were you looking for a fight?"_

_Percy shrugged. "I just got home actually. After Blackjack, my Pegasus, rested for a few hours at Camp Jupiter, Reyna wasn't happy about that, I took off. I wanted to get here as fast as possible," the sea prince explained. "It was late but I wanted to see Annabeth. We talked and she got mad at me. We broke up and I was peeved. I took off into the wood and figured I'd find some monster to fight. I just got lucky running into you."_

_Leo's face flushed even more as he realized that Percy thought it was lucky running into him. "Why'd, why'd you two get into a fight?" Leo stuttered, trying to keep his cool. "Why'd you to break up?"_

_Percy grabbed the knife by the fire and started picking the dirt out of his nails, as if he wasn't paying attention at all. Leo knew better though. He saw how tense Percy's body was, how his eyes twitched. Whatever he was planning on saying, the favorite son of Poseidon was worried how Leo would react to it. "I told her I'm bisexual," he said, not looking up. "That's why she broke up with me. She said it was wrong that I liked guys too, said that if it couldn't just be her then we couldn't date."_

_Leo's stomach did another flip but he told it to quiet down. He needed to get his answers before letting these crazy emotions take over. "Well, Annabeth said she wouldn't date you if it wasn't just her in your heart, which means you like some else?" The Latino paused, waiting for some signal that he was wrong. Percy nodded, either in truth or for him to continue. Leo took it as both. "Who is it?" No answer. "Okay, fine, a guessing game then. Is it a guy or girl?"_

_Percy still didn't acknowledge the fire user. "Guy," he said, not embarrassed, but not owning up to it either._

_Leo felt a peg in his stomach. "Cabin number?" No answer. "Alright, I'll name a number you say yes or no, good?" Percy nodded and Leo decided to start with the first cabin with campers in it. "Four?" Head shake. "Five?" Another one. Same for six and seven. Leo wanted to skip over his cabin but knew if he did, would never go back to it. "How about my cabin, is the guy a Hephaestus kid?" He hoped Percy said no, but wanted a yes at the same time._

_The sea prince bite his plump lip before nodding yes. Leo's stomach flipped again, only to land on a weird angle. Percy liked one of his brother's, probably Jake since he was outwardly gay with his boyfriend Will Solace. As if seeing Leo's confusion Percy said, "I'm not into Jake." He laughed. "It's not Will either. I don't go after another dude's boyfriend."_

_Leo's face turned red and he wrapped his arms around his legs, extinguishing the flames. _Of course he'd never be into me like that,_ Leo thought._

"_Hey, flamey," Percy said, his voice calm. Leo looked up to find Percy a few inches from his face. "I used to think out loud too," he told him._

_Leo's blush deepened. "You, uh, you heard that?" The black head bobbed up and down. "Look, I'm just confused, it's nothing. I get that you're into one of my brothers and-" Percy's lips were the only thing that shut him up._

"_You're so cute when you ramble," Percy said, pulling back after a few seconds. "Annabeth couldn't accept the fact that you're holding a place in my heart so we broke up. Now, I'm trying something new." The sea prince kissed Leo again, harder this time._

"_I've never had a boyfriend," the fire bender said, wrapping his arms around his sea prince._

_Percy chuckled, pushing Leo to the ground. "Don't worry," the water bender breathed, "Neither have I."_

Percy exited the memory with a laugh. "That was my first time," he admitted, even if Leo already knew, "with a boy or girl. You were my first Leo." He kissed the Latino boy that lay beneath him, fisting his curly hair.

"You're my only Perce," Leo added, even if that was obvious. After realizing how much Percy really cared for him, the Latino, with the help of his sea prince, figured out why he'd never had luck with ladies. The boy had been following the wrong tail the whole time, he preferred guys anyways.

"Are you willing to tell them?" Poseidon's son said breathlessly. Leo physically paled. "I know you are afraid, I am too. I know they don't accept gay and bisexual guys into society like they did in ancient times but we can't keep this a secret forever." Percy kissed his forehead. "When you disarm someone in practice I want to be able to kiss you." A kiss to each eye. "I want to have a picnic on the beach and show you how wonderful a driftwood fire is." A kiss on the nose. "I want to show you want it's like to have an underwater kiss, to see fire underwater." A soft kiss on the lips.

Leo could feel that all too familiar flip in his stomach. All of that sounded great but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it. What would everyone think of two guy halfbloods being in love? What would his dad think, after he'd finally made Hephaestus proud? Then, it hit the fire user like a truck. Percy was the biggest hero since Hercules and he was willing to risk all that to tell the camp that he was in love with another guy. He'd tell the camp he was in love with Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus who flirted with anything in a skirt, up until a few months ago.

"You're willing to risk everyone hating you, putting your hero reputation on the line just so we can hold hands in pubic?" The blacksmith's son raised an eyebrow. The son of the sea god nodded though, not even hesitating. "I love you Percy. I fucking love you man." He kissed the sea green eyed demigod until their lips were turning blue from lack of oxygen. "If you're willing to give up your rep for me, I'm willing to risk everything for you."

"Thanks flamey," Percy kissed him again. He lifted their intertwined fingers. Water and fire danced around each other, like yin and yang, they played in peace. "I love you too. My first and only."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it because I had a blast writing it! If you liked this, there is a poll on my profile where you can decided the PJO pairing for my next one shot. (:<strong>


End file.
